Over the last several years, devices that perform several document-processing functions have been developed. These devices are known generally as multi-function devices. One type of multi-function device, known as a MOPIER® (Multiple Original Printer), is a networked printer that combines the functionalities of a printer and a photocopier, quickly printing multiple copies of documents of a high quality, and at a lower cost, than traditional copiers. Some multi-function devices are capable of performing even more tasks. For example, some have the capability to operate as a copier, printer, scanner and facsimile machine.
Multi-function devices offer several potential advantages over the use of multiple individual devices. For example, a single multi-function device generally uses less space than multiple individual devices. Also, the cost of a single multi-function device may be lower than the cost of multiple individual devices. However, current multi-function devices also suffer from some drawbacks. One possibly significant drawback is the complexity of the operation of the device.
Typical multi-function devices have a control panel with both an array of buttons, and an LCD or other flat panel display. In general, the complexity of the control panel, including the number of buttons on the panel and the number of messages and options shown on the display, increases with the functionality of the device. For a device with fax, print, copy and scan functions, the control panel may be sufficiently complex to intimidate new users, and even to confuse experienced users. For example, a prominent feature on a typical multi-function device is the display. Thus, users may look first to the display for information on the operation of the device. However, the display may not indicate to users how to change between operating modes, or even which operating mode the machine is currently in. While the controls allowing a user to switch operating modes generally are marked, they may not be obvious enough to overcome the initial confusion and intimidation felt by new or inexperienced users when looking at the complex control panel.
Furthermore, because of space and efficiency considerations, there is generally no single control panel for each function. Instead, each individual button on the control panel typically performs a different task in each of the different operating modes. Thus, the difficulty presented by having to learn to operate the control panel in each different operation mode also may intimidate new users. As a result, these new users may choose not to use the multi-function device, and instead opt to use less efficient, but simpler, older devices.